Okruch lodu
Okruch lodu – opowiadanie wchodzące w skład zbioru Miecz przeznaczenia. Streszczenie Rozdział I Na wysypisku śmieci wiedźmin Geralt wykonuje zlecenie na Zeugla. 10 metrów od niego formuje się fala śmieci. Odskakuje, a spod odpadków wystrzeliwuje macka, ląduje na meblu, skąd celnie tnie kończynę. Odskakuje ponownie, lecz chwilę potem ugrzęza w gnojowisku. Potwór wykorzystuje sytuację i wyłania się spod powierzchni. Wiedźmin, mimo unieruchomienia, odcina mackę. Dwie pozostałe wbijają go głębiej, ku niemu sunie korpus potwora. Jedna ze sprawnych kończyn podnosi go, jednak przy paszczy Geralt wbija stworowi miecz, po czym spada. Macki ponownie próbują go utopić, lecz ten tnie na odlew. Następnie wyrywa się, naciera na potwora i tnie go między oczy. W ten sposób kończy się walka. Rozdział II Yennefer, malując się, zwraca Geraltowi uwagę na jego zapach. Wiedźmin chce się wykąpać, ale w cebrze nie ma wody. Czarodziejka wyczarowuje więc morską wodę. Przy rozmowie o zleceniu wspomina Istredda. Zirytowany wspominaniem czarodzieja wiedźmin kończy się kąpać, a Yennefer magicznym sposobem wylewa wodę za okno, przypadkowo oblewając przechodnia, po czym przegląda Geralta w poszukiwaniu ran. Biały Wilk kładzie się na łóżku, a w rogu pokoju porusza się czarna pustułka. Okazuje się, że to Yennefer ją wyczarowała i jest jej potrzebna. Oznajmia też, że następnego dnia z samego rana idzie do Istredda. Kładzie się obok wiedźmina, który zaczyna ją rozbierać. Dochodzi do aktu. Geralt kolejny raz nalega, by wyjechać z Aedd GynvaelZe Starszej Mowy - Okruch Lodu.. Czarodziejka opowiada mu elfią legendę o Królowej Zimy. W czasie zamieci Królowa Zimy przemierza krainy, rozsypując okruchy lodu. Jeśli okruch trafi kogoś w oko lub serce, nic go już nie ucieszy, a wszystko o kolorze innym niż biały będzie dla niego odrażające. Ponadto porzuci wszystko i będzie szukał Królowej. Wiedźmin uznaje, że to nie legenda, lecz opis Dzikiego Gonu, a następnie zasypia. Rozdział III Geralt budzi się w południe. Zastaje rozsypane na stole utensylia Yennefer. Schodzi na dół i w oberży je jajecznicę. Po śniadaniu udaje się na przechadzkę po mieście, wciąż okazując niezadowolenie z pobytu. Wstępuje do łaźni, żeby pozbyć się zapachu śmieci z włosów i odzieży. Po wyjściu chce wejść do zamku, ale zostaje odesłany do gildii kupieckiej. Tam elfi starszy cechu odsyła go na rynek, gdzie przebywa starosta Aedd Gynvael - Herbolth. Na miejscu wiedźmin spostrzega starostę, lecz drogę zastępuje mu Ivo Mirce, zwany Cykadą. Okazuje się, że jest strażnikiem Herboltha. Odbiera od Białego Wilka miecz, a Herbolth zauważa go i woła. Targują się o cenę ubicia Zeugla. Ostatecznie wiedźmin dostaje 95 marek. Po krótkiej rozmowie idzie do Cykady, by odebrać swój miecz. Ten zatrzymuje go, niejednoznacznie proponując walkę. Rozdział IV Wiedźmin przybywa do posiadłości Istredda, aby z nim porozmawiać. Podziwia jego ogromną kolekcję ksiąg, wypchanych zwierząt i innych dekoracji. Przypomina mu to jeszcze większy zbiór Yennefer w Vengerbergu oraz romantyczne chwile, które z nią spędził. Myśli przerywa mu czarodziej, rozpoczyna się rozmowa o magicznych ingrediencjach, a chwilę potem Geralt próbuje odgadnąć jego wiek. Istredd postanawia opowiedzieć mu swoją historię, przy okazji tłumacząc, dlaczego czarodzieje nie lubią wiedźminów. Zajęło mu wiele czasu, aby dojść do takiej wprawy w czarnoksięstwie. Uczył się w wieży pod okiem Roedskilde'a. Był bity przez mistrza, nie doświadczał przyjemności z życia. Nauczono go, że magia to sztuka, dlatego denerwuje go oglądanie jej w rękach m.in. wiedźminów. Geralt ma dość dyskusji, postanawia przejść do sedna sprawy. Pyta czarodzieja wprost, czy chodzi o Yennefer. Istredd gratuluje mu przenikliwości i opowiada i ich relacji. Ich znajomość datuje się od dawna, przez długi czas żyli ze sobą bez zobowiązań. Byli ze sobą jakiś czas, a później znów się rozstawali. Istreddowi zaczęło to przeszkadzać, dlatego zdecydował się złożyć Yennefer propozycję zostania z nim na stałe. Powiedziała, że się namyśli. Sprawę utrudniał jednak wiedźmin. Czarodziej nalega, by Biały Wilk odszedł, najlepiej bez pożegnania. Geralt pyta się, ile jest gotowy mu dać. Istredd wyczarowuje motyle nad stołem i mówi, że może mu dać wiele. Wiedźmin odmawia. Gospodarz uznaje go za przelotną miłostkę Yennefer i nazywa mutantem, deklaruje zapewnienie kobiecie stabilizacji, uczucia i szczęścia. Czarodziej kolejny raz odmawia mu prawa do odmowy, wiedzmin się denerwuje i mówi, że to on ma większe prawa, bo dzień wcześniej czarodziejka z nim współżyła. Istredd oznajmia, że ona współżyła z nim przed południem. Po chwili milczenia Geralt wychodzi. Rozdział V Wyczekiwana przez Geralta Yennefer wchodzi do pokoju i siada na zydlu. Chce rozwiać wątpliwości wiedźmina, więc opowiada mu o sytuacji. Przyjechała do Aedd Gynvael do Istredda, wiedziała, że będzie z nim spała, ale nie sądziła, że to się wyda. Niemniej nie czuje się winna. Do czarodzieja zwraca się jego prawdziwym imieniem, Val. Zna go od wielu lat, rozumieją się bez słów. Łączy ich wiele, więc czarodziejka ma dylemat. Biały Wilk nie ma do niej żalu, chce usunąć się z jej życia, jeśli jest przeszkodą, ale kobieta uświadamia mu, że gdyby był, pozbyłaby się go w mgnieniu oka. Białowłosy mówi, że nie ma uczuć i nazywa siebie mutantem, na co Yennefer reaguje złością. Geralt porównuje ją z Królową Zimy z legendy, którą ona sama przywołała w I rozdziale. Kobieta prosi go o wypowiedzenie jednego słowa, którego nigdy nie powiedział. Ten stwierdza, że nie potrafi, bo jest wyprany z uczuć i byłyby to tylko puste słowa. Yennefer chwyta go za rękę i szepcze zaklęcie. Dzięki magii twórczej powstaje czarna pustułka. Czarodziejka pyta wiedźmina, czym jest prawda. Ten prosi ją o odpowiedź. Yenna pierwszy raz w obecności Geralta spuszcza oczy i mówi, że nie wie. Pyta się więc ptaka, który twierdzi, że prawda jest okruchem lodu. Rozdział VI Pozornie bezcelowo podróżujący po mieście wiedźmin dociera do południowego muru, do wykopalisk kierowanych przez Istredda. Ten, zauważywszy go, idzie na spotkanie z nim. Pyta go o cel wizyty, jednak Geralt nie reaguje. Czarodziej domyśla się, że jeszcze nie odpuścił, po czym stwierdza, że nienawidzą się z wzajemnością i proponuje ostateczne rozwiązanie sytuacji. Dopiero tego dnia dowiedział się, że Yennefer krążyła między nimi parę lat. Obaj myśleli, że czarodziejka wybierze lepszego, ale dochodzą do wniosku, że ona, nawet, gdyby potrafiła, nie zrobiłaby tego. Mężczyźni umawiają się na walkę na placu nieopodal wykopalisk, przy studni Zielony Klucz na placu, dwie godziny po wschodzie słońca. Istredd przyznaje się wiedźminowi, że czuje się głupio. Po krótkiej rozmowie planuje odejść, ale niespodziewanie podaje mu rękę. Mężczyźni rozchodzą się. Rozdział VII Biały Wilk przesiaduje w karczmie. Herbolth przysiada się do niego, aby porozmawiać. Starosta nie chce, żeby Geralt zabijał Istredda, bo miasta nie stać na drugiego czarodzieja. Oznajmia, że gdyby Istredd nie był honorowy, pozbyłby się wiedźmina. Próbuje go więc przekupić, by się wyniósł. Białowłosy w niemiły sposób każe mu odejść. Hetbolth wyzywa Geralta i grozi torturami, a ten wbija znienacka sztylet w blat stołu, między jego palce dłoni. Do karczmy wchodzi Cykada, starosta go uspokaja i wychodzi z obstawą. Wiedźminowi drżą ręce, uświadamia sobie, że się zdenerwował. Zauważa człowieka o szczurzej twarzy. Uśmiecha się do niego, po czym wyjmuje z sakiewki dwie złote monety i rzuca na stół. Rozdział VIII Wyszedłszy z karczmy, wiedźmin zostaje zaatakowany od tyłu. Dzięki nadludzkiemu refleksowi udaje mu się zamortyzować cios pałką. Odskakuje, unika drugiego ciosu, wchodząc między dwóch napastników i sięga po miecz. Okazuje się, że nie ma go na plecach, a sztylet został w karczmie. W końcu dostaje pałką w głowę i upada na ziemię. Nieznajomi przyciskają go i wyrywają sakiewkę z pasa. Jeden z nich sięga pod kubrak i zauważa wiedźmiński amulet. Przestraszeni bandyci uciekają. Jeden z nich (ten sam, którego widział w karczmie) mówi mu, że jeśli chce popełnić samobójstwo, niech nie miesza w to innych. Rozdział IX Wiedźmin przygotowuje się przed stajnią do walki z Istreddem. Następnie idzie w dół uliczki, ale zatrzymuje go Cykada, który chce sprawdzić, kto ostatni dojdzie do jej końca. Geralt nie chce walczyć z bandytą, więc go ignoruje. Po chwili Mirce planuje napluć mi w twarz, lecz białowłosy wyprzedza jego zamiary, uderzając go. Ten pada na ziemię, a jego wspólnicy uciekają. Istredd czeka już przy studni, na ramieniu ma pustułkę. Oznajmia, że Yennefer chciała ich uratować, lecz nici z jej planów, bo i tak skrzyżują ostrza. Wiedźmina dziwi fakt, że ten chce walczyć mieczem - pyta się więc, dlaczego to robi i dlaczego znalazł się u niego ptak. Czarodziej odpowiada, że przyleciała o świcie z wiadomością - Yennefer odeszła, bo „są dary, których nie wolno przyjmować” - i dobywa miecza. Geralt odchodzi, a mag oznajmia, że nigdy nie odpuści. Biały Wilk śpieszy do oberży, by przeczytać list drugiej pustułki. Krótkie streszczenie W Aedd Gynvael Geralt przyjmuje zlecenie na Zeugla. Po walce Yennefer sprawdza, czy nie został uszkodzony. Wiedźmin nalega, by wyjechali z miasta, lecz czarodziejka ma sprawy do załatwienia. Następnego dnia białowłosy idzie do starosty miasta, Herboltha, by otrzymać zapłatę za zlecenie. Przed i po wizycie u starosty rozmawia z nim Ivo Mirce, który chce z nim walczyć. Wiedźmin nie przejmuje się groźbami. Później Biały Wilk odwiedza Istredda, z którym rozmawia o Yennefer. Czarodziej nalega, by ten odpuścił, lecz żaden z nich nie zamierza. W pokoju wiedźmin czeka na czarodziejkę, by ta rozwiała jego wątpliwości. Gdy przychodzi, wszystko tłumaczy. Później Geralt wychodzi, by przejść się po mieście. Przypadkowo dociera do wykopalisk i spotyka Istredda. Tam mężczyźni umawiają się na walkę. Wiedźmin udaje się do karczmy, przychodzi do niego starosta Herbolth, który nie chce dopuścić do zabicia czarodzieja i próbuje go przekupić, by wyjechał z miasta. Białowłosy odmawia. Wchodzi Cykada, w obecności którego wychodzi starosta. Wiedźmin również wychodzi z karczmy. Zostaje zaatakowany przez grupę bandytów, których sprowokował w karczmie do ataku, lecz udaje mu się wyjść cało. W dniu walki idzie w umówione miejsce, ale ponownie spotyka Cykadę, który chce z nim walczyć. Wiedźmin nie daje się sprowokować, lekko go uszkadzając. Na miejscu okazuje się, że Yennefer zostawiła list i wyjechała, by ich ratować. Istredd chce się zmierzyć z Geraltem, lecz ten odchodzi, by przeczytać wiadomość przeznaczoną dla niego. Bohaterowie * Geralt z Rivii * Yennefer z Vengerbergu * Ivo Mirce * Herbolth * Istredd * Przegrzybek * Królowa Zimy (wspomniana) * Zakorek (wspomniany) * Sulirad (wspomniany) * Roedskilde (wspomniany) Potwory * Zeugl Adaptacje Adaptacją opowiadania jest odcinek Okruch lodu serialu Wiedźmin. Galeria F_Geralt_i_Herbolth.jpg|Geralt z Herbolthem i Przegrzybkiem F_Geralt_i_Istredd.jpg|Geralt u Istredda F_Geralt_i_Yennefer.jpg|Yennefer wyczarowująca pustułkę Przypisy en:A Shard of Ice cs:Střípek ledu de:Ein Eissplitter (Kurzgeschichte) el:Okruch lodu fr:Éclat de glace it:Una scheggia di ghiaccio uk:Крихта льоду pt-br:Um Fragmento de Gelo ru:Осколок льда Kategoria:Opowiadania